


Unexpected Sight

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Be careful what you're staring at..., Before Hoth and Echo Base, Gen, Just a drabble, Just after Tycho's extraction on Dantooine, M/M, Might not be what you think!, New Friendship, Or who you think!, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Wes is in for a surprise, when he starts ogling other people's... Backsides...





	

In a temporary base on some off-chart tropical world, Wes Janson spends his time complaining about the bugs…

He hates bugs!

And it’s too hot, the air is too thick…It makes it hard to breathe…

So he goes sit in a corner on the hangar.

It’s a place that has to be cooled, because of the fighters stationed there! But he still rather be with just his top tank and slacks!

He looks around at the fuss of the mechanics around the Starfighters, making sure they’ll be in optimal conditions for whatever assignment they get next.

In the middle of all these people, he spots someone leaning into a big spare parts crate.  
Whatever that person’s looking for, it must be really deep inside the crate. Because right now, all Wes can see is a nice round ass sticking out!  
A really nicely shaped ass!  
Long legs, with the feet slightly crossed to maintain balance…

He might be a gentleman, and go help the lady who owns that…Rear end! Right?

Janson gets up and struts to where the mystery woman is still struggling to get her parts.

As he reaches her from behind, Wes puts on his best smile and brushes his air back with his hands.

“Ya need some help with that?” He asks with a rough voice.

“As a matter of fact…"says the last voice he expected, as the figure rose from the crate. ” You might help me find a couple of compensators. Chief Fayyn told me they were here, but I can’t seem to find… them… Are you okay, Janson? You seem a bit pale…“

A confounded Wes Janson, was at the moment staring at his new squadmate Tycho Celchu!

… He’d been staring at Celchu’s ass!

It took him a while to process his squadmate’s words, but he finally managed an answer.

"Me? Yeah… I’m fine!” He tried sounding natural… Like someone who hadn’t been almost caught staring at a man’s ass…“ It’s this kriffing humidity! It’s uncomfortable, that’s all!”

Tycho seemed to ponder on his answer for a while, but he shrugged it off.

“If you say so.” He gave him a half smile. “ Come on. Give me a hand at finding those blasted compensators.” And he leaned right back into the crate, making Wes roll his eyes.

He still couldn’t believe he’d been checking Tycho’s rear…


End file.
